Lost Child
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Mitsu is curious about life around her. She doesn't realize she wandered off from her family home and into a raging winter storm. She is taken in by the Kuran family. Although her relationship with Rido Kuran remains unkown. What is their relationship? How will it change her life when she finds out? For better or for worse? How will it affect her life?
1. Mitsu Murasaki-Kuran Profile

**Age: **17 (human years)

**Race:** Vampire (Aristocrat)

**Hair Color:** Light blond

**Eye Color: **Light Grey

**Occupation: **Night Class, student

**Interest:** Takuma Ichijou

**Relatives:** Parents (Unknown)

Juuri Kuran: Adoptive Mother

Haruka Kuran: Adoptive Father

Kaname Kuran: Adoptive Brother

Yuuki Kuran: Adoptive Sister

Rido Kuran: Relationship Unknown

**Powers: **Earth and Air

**Appearance:** Mitsu is average height, a little shorter than Takuma. Mitsu has light blond medium to long length hair usually kept in medium to long pigtails, but mainly kept down. She also has light grey eyes. Mitsu wears the school uniform but when lounging around the dorms, or in town, she wears something more casual.

**Personality:** Mitsu is a shy, quiet girl at first. It takes her awhile to open up to someone. There are very few people that can make her open up and talk (Takuma, Kaname, Akatsuki, and Hanabusa).

**History:** Mitsu's parents' whereabouts are unknown. Mitsu was abandoned when she was very young. She was found by Haruka during a pretty bad winter. Mitsu has grown up alongside Kaname and his younger sister, Yuuki. Shortly after Kaname's parents died she went with Kaname and lived with Takuma for a few years. Mitsu grew really close to Takuma during the time that they spent together.


	2. Lost and Confused

**Mitsu is 4 years old in this chapter. She's wandering around close to the Kuran Mansion. Mitsu is curious about life around her in this chapter. She doesn't realize she wandered off from her family home and into a raging winter storm.**

_Where am I? How did I get here? Who am I?_ I thought.

I walked around aimlessly. I had no idea where I was going. Something was falling from the sky.

_What's this? It's white and cold and melts in my hand._ I gazed up into the grey sky. The white stuff was still falling.

"Little girl?" A voice asked me. "What's wrong?"

I looked up to see someone looking at me worryingly. I smiled at him.

He picked me up. "Let's get you inside where it's warm."

I nodded. I laid my head on his shoulder.

I looked around the house the man took me into. The guy had set me down on the couch in a nice living area. The home was nice. The man looked like he came from a pretty wealthy family.

_I wonder who he is._

I saw a child standing in the entryway. I looked at him confused. I never saw a child my own age before in my entire life. I smiled slightly at him.

He smiled back at me. He came over to me and sat down next to me. "I'm Kaname," he told me. "What's your name?"

I gave him a blank look. To be honest I didn't even know my own name or who my family actually is.

There was some laughter coming from the entryway. Kaname and I looked up to see a couple standing not too far from us.

"Kaname give her some space," the woman, most likely his mother, said. "She must be traumatized from the winter storm. Let her rest for a while."

I looked up at her. She has kind, caring, loving eyes. Eyes of a protective mother. They were a soft brown. She had long light brown hair.

I giggled. I nodded. I smiled at them making them laugh even more.


	3. Vampire Attack

**This chapter takes place a few years after Haruka found her stranded in the winter storm. Mitsu still doesn't really have any recollection of her own family. She did, however, remember her name after a few days of staying quiet. **

**Also this chapter takes place, shortly before, right when Rido attacks the mansion. He wonders why Haruka and Juuri have hidden not only their daughter but Mitsu from him. Mostly curious about Mitsu and why they hid her from him.**

Yuuki looked towards the door of the basement waiting for Haruka and Kaname to return.

Juuri and I giggled at her. Yuuki was adorable when waiting for her big brother and father.

I was thankful that they took me in when I was lost and confused. They had adopted me into their family, and treated me like I was one of their own. Haruka and Juuri wanted to make sure that I was okay, and that I wouldn't freeze to death, or have a Level E vampire found me and eventually kill me.

The door opened making Yuuki jump up and run over to her brother and father. Juuri and I giggled at the sight of her reaction.

I smiled at the sight of Yuuki hugging her big brother and father. It made her curious about where she came from, who her family was, and why they weren't worried about their only child.

"Mii-nee-chan," a small, childish voice asked. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

I lifted a hand to my hand up to my cheek and felt tears falling down my face. "I-I'm fine Yuuki-chan," I whispered. I closed my eyes. I couldn't recall anything from when before Haruka had rescued me from the bad winter storm.

Yuuki and I were in the basement of the Kuran Mansion wondering what the commotion was outside.

"Mii-nee-chan what's going on? Where's big brother and father?"

Yuuki asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure Yuuki-chan," I answered worryingly. I hugged Yuuki as tight as I could. "I wish I knew where they were," I whispered in Yuuki's ear.

"Mitsu," a voice said coming into the room.

Yuuki and I turned to see Juuri.

"What is it, Juuri?" I asked.

Juuri smiled. "How many hve I told you that you don't have to keep calling me that?" She walked over to us, and hugged us both.

"Mom, what's wrong? Where's Kaname and father?" I asked when I sensed something was off.

Juuri let go of me, but held onto Yuuki. "Mitsu please look after Yuuki. Help Kaname as much as you can."

"Mommy what are you doing?" Yuuki asked getting scared.

Juuri smiled down at her. "This is for your protection sweetie," Juuri answered.

"Protection?" I asked confused.

**Outside. 3rd Person POV**

"Why have you hidden your precious daughter from me?" Rido asked his younger brother and nephew. "Not only her, but another precious, little treasure. Mitsu isn't it? Let me see her."

"You're not touching Mitsu-chan," Kaname protested. "You won't lay a hand on her."

Arms wrapped themselves around Kaname making him look up. "Father," Kaname said lifting his hand to his father's cheek.

"It's your job to protect them now. Make sure he doesn't touch her," Haruka said before turning in shards of sparkling dust.

Kaname glared at Rido. "I won't let you hurt my sisters." Kaname picked up the anti-vampire weapon.

"You can't kill me," Rido taunted. "I created you. Mitsu will become mine."

With that comment Kaname swung at Rido badly injuring him, and making it hard for his body to heal as quickly as Rido hoped.


	4. What's going to happen now?

I grabbed Kaname's sleeve.

Kaname looked at me caringly. "What's wrong, Mitsu?"

Tears welled up in my eyes and I started to cry.

Arms wrapped themselves around me. "Calm down Mitsu. Everything will turn out okay. I won't let anyone separate us."

My sobs slowed.

A small hand grabbed mine. I glanced over at Takuma. I smiled a little. I was grateful that he and his grandfather took me in when his grandfather took in Kaname. I think Takuma, and Kaname, somehow convinced him to take me in as well.

"You going to be okay?" He asked.

I just looked at him and smiled slightly. I haven't been able to talk since Haruka and Juuri were murdered.

"Everything will be okay," Takuma whispered.

I gave a small nod.


End file.
